Tied Together
by SayshiNaruto
Summary: Sayshi is lost and doesn't remember herself or where shes from, she bumps into shippo and his team offers to help search for her memories, Naraku starts to try and capture her, But what they all dont know that Sayshi has a dark side that she doesn't know... No flames, helpful tips would be grateful.


_Hey guys i'm introducing this new story and is based near during the third Inuyasha movie. =P Enjoy___

_I only own the created character none of the others are mine._

**CHAPTER 1 Beginnings aren't always good luck **

I landed out of nowhere… literally.  
Shot through trees as gravity pulled me toward the ground. THUD is the only sound that I could hear in the night as my body slammed the ground. I laid there very still until the pain subsided enough for me to move.

" Where the hell am I?" I asked myself.

"Wait, who am I?" _Amnesia?_ I thought.

I decided to walk it off to find some water thinking about what my name is. I approached a lake the  
moon helped me see most of it. I sat down and was about to dip my hands in then looked in the water and almost shrieked, sure my hair was dirty blond but theses things were white, so I peaked back at my reflection sure enough they were still there, I dared a touch and I felt myself touching… well fuzzy me. I didn't get it, but as soon as I was done admiring myself a shiny thing caught my eye. It was in the water and I had to grab it … like who wouldn't want to see what the shiny thing is right? What harm could be done?

It was a shard of something like glass but I was purple and cloudy and somewhat glowing a pinkish light, then like a flashback I remembered I had a bag that landed next to me. As soon as it came my head hurt during the whole flash of remembering the bag. So I put the shard in my shorts pocket for now and drank some water to clear my head. Just as I was going to go get the pack a really loud crack came from behind as a tree started to fall, instinctively I jump out of the way, and the cause of this was right behind it… a fat monster with a club bigger than any tree I seen, was over its shoulder. It started to smell like really bad, dead things, raw meat, it was a disgusting smell that I wanted to puke, but I didn't.

" Ooh, looky here!, are you a demon or a human?" it said in a bellowed voice.

"What? What do you mean?" I managed to say without gagging.

" You've got quite the demonic presence but you smell human, ha-ha-ha you just a puny kid! And by your size u cant be strong at all to hurt me! Now hand over that shard its mine!"

I don't know what came over me, I'm going to guess it was adrenaline, but that made me mad, so I lunged at it, and in return it did also. He swung first so I jumped for some reason with incredible height, and landed on it's shoulders putting him to the ground. Beginners luck?

"Face plant!" I said proudly and jumped off.

"GROOOAAAARRRRRR!"

"ooh! Someone's mad… WHOA!" I said barely avoiding the club that got flung leaving a path of destruction for 50 yards or so of tress that disappeared with the club.

And with that we charge and hit for a while and then turned and charged faster that it and it had time to look at me as I punched a hole between its eyes center. I pulled out with goo dripping from my arm. _Eww, gross!_ Looked back at the 12-foot monster and it dissolved into bones with a hole in the skull. A shiny thing was falling and made a tinking as it fell on the head. This time it was black but I picked it up anyway, but it turned white. To my surprise I nearly dropped the shard cause it grew like 6 degrees colder in my hand. And with that the presence of the monster vanished, _I must be very scratched up_ I thought realizing some pain, but the pain stopped and I looked but all that was left was a faint scar and a trail of blood was all the proof that it was there.

"weird…" I said out loud still panting.

_ That was not natural…_ I said to myself.

I happened to look up and saw a beautiful sun rise just peaking over a mountain in the distance. _Better go get my bag! Fast!_And ran off taking big jumps, I would say flying because it was a straight road but… the logs on the road were annoying. So I manage to find it, but it weighed funny. I found a button on the strap…and heard metal clanging, I back up slowly and about ten feet away my backpack grew into a hang glider in just 30 seconds. _No Way…now this is a toy no one can resist,_I smiled. I strapped myself to this 20-foot glider and sorta climbed jumped and used the tree to sling shot myself up, and I flew in to the dawn of Day 1.

_P.S the more likes the more i put out so please tell me how u like the story._


End file.
